Paralyzed Wizard Mutant
by pottermindsfreak365
Summary: harry gets into a car wreak when his young but what if the wreak triggered the x gene as well as something that hasn't been seen sense Merlin himself, possible mpreg, its up to you


_Paralyzed Wizard Mutant _

**Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter or x - men **

**all misspelled words are mine, read if you can handle it, now on with the chapter**

_**The Accident's Aftermath**_

Four years old Harry James Potter was in the back seat of his Uncle Vernon's company car petrified because his uncle was extremely drunk and his driving was all over the road.

"Now see here boy you will never your freakishness under my roof again, do you hear me boy?" Vernon Dursley slurred.

The little boy nodded his head timidly but since he was behind his walrus of an uncle, the walrus did not see him.

"DID YOU HEAR ME BOY?" Vernon yelled at his tiny nephew, but the green eyed boy never got to answer back because, in raged, the purple faced walrus veered off the road gunning the car so fast – and hit it at the right angle – that when it should have crashed into the shoulder it veered up flew about twenty feet then spun in the air about three times and crashed on its nose before settling on its roof.

About ten people reported on the accident and thankfully the cops were there just in time…

Vernon Dursley was a well respected man with a loving wife and son, he had everything he could possibility want or need that is until his _freak _of a nephew was dumped on their doorstep then his world started to fall apart, at least in number four Privet Drive where they live.

The _waste of space, taker of food that Dudley could be eating,_ – not that he needs any more – _ungrateful brat, and freak of nature_ made Vernon's life miserable so to compensate for his misery he made the child's life even more miserable than he thought his own was.

He started to make sure Harry was starved and, as soon as he could walk, do every chore around that house and garden, he wasn't big enough to mow yet, but he did have to cook the meals for the '_normal people_' in the house. When it began not to satisfy his supposed needs, the abuse got worse and when abusing his wasn't enough he started to drink. As time went on the drinking and the abuse on poor Harry got even worse until finally Vernon could not take the freak any longer – after about ten beers – the two of them were on the road where he veered off of the road, Vernon in front, Harry in the back right behind him…

The fat purple colored faced walrus came into consciousness about a minute after the crash. For a moment he forgotten what had happened then he remembered that he had a car wreck and it was entirely the _freak's_ fault. Cussing to himself he moved his overgrown fat body into an uncomfortable position to kick the door open with the leg that wasn't hurting kicked the door open just as fire was starting to seep into the front seat then hauled his heavy set body out of the car.

Harry wasn't so lucky. He came to as his uncle was getting out of the car. He knew something was wrong when he couldn't feel his legs, but that could wait for later, right now he wanted out, needed out. The blacked haired boy looked to the front of the car only to see flames getting bigger and bigger so he started to scream, "Help me please help Uncle Vernon, please!" he kept it up until he realized that the man wouldn't come back as he saw him run limp away. The last things Harry would ever remember of that day was the car exploding while he is still trapped inside then for a moment before comepletely going out again he heard a St. Patrick's Hospital.

And while Vernon could say he walked away from the accident he couldn't say that he did not walk right into a police officer in his drunken state so Harry was being transported to St. Patrick's Hospital he was being charged with a DUI and that was for starters once the detective and police started to look into Vernon over the past three years.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster's Office **

Today – September 7th – started out great for Albus Dumbledore.

It started out with the weekly staff meeting and nothing that need his help in – it was only the first week of school after all – then after breakfast he went back up to his office to do the mountain of paper work that he needed to do.

At close to two PM an curious knick knack started making a shrill noise that got the Headmaster of Hogwarts attention. It was a knick knack that was to let him know if Harry was hurt, potently fatal or permanent mind you, but he did _not_ know where he was at the time and the blood wards where still up so it wasn't a Death Eater attack so what could be fatal or permanent. He got his answer about ten hours later at St. Patrick's Hospital.

**St. Patrick's Hospital**

The old man had gone around to muggle hospitals in the hopes that he would find Harry until finally after the tenth hospital he, you could say, struck gold.

He walked into St. Patrick's Hospital in frustration having seen to numerous white walls that day and having asked receptionist after receptionist if they had a Mr. Harry Potter as a patient in their hospital, therefore, after having nine "No's" thrown at his face you can bet he was extremely frustrated that is until St. Patrick's anyway.

So when he into that hospital he had none of his usual twinkle in his eyes and the suit that he had on was becoming more uncomfortable he asked the receptionist, "Is a Harry Potter here by any chance?"

Dumbledore stood there for what felt like an eternity then after four hours of looking for him an answer of, "A Jon Doe is in surgery right now if you're willing to wait you will be able to identify him."

He nodded his head and replied, "I'll wait I have been desperately looking for my great grandson for a while now," then sat down in an uncomfortable hospital waiting chair.

Six hours pasted and a Dr. Daniels came out to greet him. The greetings out of the way the doctor went down to business, "Do you think you are this young boy's grandfather?" he asked holding up a picture of a small boy rapped in gauze having just enough of his hair showing to let Albus know that it is defiantly Harry Potter.

"Yes that's my grandson; I can tell by his hair, it looks so much like my son in laws use to be," he said sadly to the doctor.

"What's his name, if he is your grandson?"

"Harry, his name is Harry, if I may ask, what's wrong with him?" hoping the doctor believed that the small boy was his grandson because it would be hard to explain that he would be Harry's Headmaster in seven years.

Thankfully he did as he replied, "Harry has a broken leg that broke in three places, a broken collar bone, numerous cuts and bruises, he has third degree burns covering sixty percent of his body, and then there is his vertebrate and spinal cord." Dr. Daniels pause like he was about to deliver worse that the old man has already heard then he went on. "I believe about 2/3's the way down his back his vertebrate was put under too much pressure for it to handle without braking, so that's exactly what it did. In doing so it took an half an inch piece of his spinal cord with it," sparing the older man of the fact that he had to pick bone and pieces of his spinal cord out of the small child.

"Can I see him, please?" the aged Headmaster practically begged.

"If you follow me to the burn unit you may see him but be careful where you touch also I have him in a medical coma so he won't wake up until I think he's healed enough to move."

Dumbledore walked numbly down the hall until he remembered the Dursleys and he wanted to know what happened so asked the dr., "Harry has an aunt, uncle, and cousin named Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley what happened them."

"From my understanding his uncle was drunk and driving then veered off the road with Harry inside but that's all I know. Here he is," the younger man stated as he opened a door to admit the older one in.

He walked in the white walled room, as the younger man closed the door behind him, to see the boy he has been searching for.

After about six more hours he got over his shock, when he knew the coast was clear he used a bit of magic and used his phoenix partronus to send a message to Poppy Pomfrey (the healer for Hogwarts) and Millicent Bagnold (the current Minister of Magic).

The two ladies arrived three hours (we got here as fast as we could Albus) after the message was sent and while Poppy went into healer mode, Millicent and Albus started to talk about where Harry could go while they were all healing.

"What about the Dursleys?"

"I just found out that his uncle was drunk and driving with Harry with him and veered off the road he's probably with police right now and his aunt and cousin weren't even there."

About as soon he finished talking everything in the room that wasn't blotted down started to float like they had the lavation charm put on them. It obviously made all the adults forget about everything that they were doing and had their mouths open like gaping fish wondering what was going on for the adults themselves started to float.

Unbeknownst to any of the adults (and Harry) in the room Harry Potter was changing. It had started when his uncle's car veered off the road and ended with the explosion of the car.

When the car veered off the road it terrified so badly that it triggered the X-Gene or mutant gene. As the car veered off it triggered an ability that put his ability to be able to know when his uncle was mad enough to hurt him to shame, for now he knew what everyone is feeling around him, better known as Empathy, so in his sleepily mind he knew that the people around him would not hurt him but he just wanted to make sure. This leaves the reason he could make sure they wouldn't hurt him, after the explosion a secondary mutation triggered, Telekinesis, the ability to move different thing with your mind. That particular talent will go on to protect him and make his life easier.

If that wasn't enough when the car exploded it triggered a rare magical ability that no one has seen since Merlin himself, Elemental Magic. It flared after the blast protecting him from the heat coursing through his body keeping him alive until help came.

And as the young boy lay on the floating hospital bed, he started to broadcast his distress from not being able to move himself at all three thousand miles away.

**Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, New York **

Jean Summers shot up in bed that she shares with Scott. She was felling a distress call, you could say, from what could be hundreds of miles away but she couldn't be sure. It also felt familiar like it was when Lily was alive so it had to be family, 'the only person who' she thought to herself, 'could potentially do that. Turkey and her husband wanted to be normal way too much to have a son _not_ normal in their eyes.'

The beautiful red head that was a splitting image of her older sister, Lily, slowly got up from the bed and as quietly as she could went down into the kitchen for a cup of coffee where she found Charles Xavier.

"Do you hear the distress call to Professor?" Jean asked then beat her head with her hand when her sleep deprived mind woke up enough to realize how rhetorical the question was.

"Yes, Jean, I do. Before you woke up from it, I went to Cerebra to look at where this young mutant and found a mutant boy that is powerful and I think he's the one where hearing. They might be I found him at St. Patrick's Hospital in Surrey, England."

"When do you want us to go?"

"From what I got from his mind was in a car accident that got him hurt and the last thing he conciously heard was being taken to a St. Patrick's Hospital, so we'll wait until everyone wakes up then we'll go see him," knowing that they wouldn't be able to go back to sleep while the child was in distress.

As they waited for people to wake up they talked about everything happening in the X-Mansion and eventually came back around to the little boy that they were hopefully going to see later today.

"Professor, the boy in the hospital, his call feels familiar to me, like were family."

"Don't you have sisters?"

"I do, I had two have two actually, Lily and Petunia. Lily died about three years ago she and her husband were murdered by a wizard named Lord Voldemort," then she was asked by Professor X.

"There is such a thing as Wizards and Witches?" he interrupted curiously not having gone into his former student's mind more than he has to and not without permission.

"Yes there is and for obvious reasons they don't state what they are to everyone who is not related to them for it would probably be worse than stating that we're mutants but from my understanding she was pretty powerful as a witch let alone a muggle-born or non magic born witch at that. I don't know much more than she married a pure-blood named James Potter they had a son named Harry and when they died from Voldemort my nephew was named the Boy Who Lived, whatever that means, I don't know."

She stopped to take a breath before continuing her story, "Anyway Petunia is a normal human and as far as I know has a normal boring family. I also have a nephew by her named Dudley, but as far as I know he's a not a wizard or mutant, because it would mean that their son was a freak in their eyes, but like I said it most likely isn't him for they 'don't hold up to such non sense as she likes to say.' Which leave me to believe it's my other nephew, who could be a wizard and potentially a mutant to and could the one that we're hearing."

Jean stopped to take another breath then finished, "If the boy is family my guess is that it's Harry."

Charles looked thoughtful at Jean for a little while soaking in what she had told him then replied, "I did not get a name when I found where he is but he could very well be your nephew. I guess we'll have to see when we get there." After that they sat in comfortable silence until people started to wake up still hearing the distress call.

Thankfully it wasn't that much longer for people to start waking up for at around six thirty her husband, Scott Summers, ran in the kitchen wide eyed and scared look on his face that is until he saw his wife then visibly relax when he saw her. "Why are you up so early?" he asked her after he had calmed down.

"Charles and I woke up earlier when a boy started to broadcast his distress," Jean told her husband.

"What about this boy?" Scott asked as Logan, Bobby, Storm, and Rouge walked into the Kitchen half a wake getting breakfast.

"Just the people I wanted to talk to," the wheelchair bound man told the four people who walked into the room.

"What for Chuck?" Logan asked getting to the point as usual.

"There is a boy in Surrey, England at St. Patrick's Hospital. This one extremely powerful and could very well be Alpha or Omega level mutant considering we've been hearing a distress call of sorts since around midnight. We'll leave right after we have breakfast."

Jean was thankful that breakfast didn't last long and before she knew it all six of them were on the Blackbird flying to England.

**St. Patrick's Hospital **

The six mutants arrived at the hospital an hour later and walked into Harry Potter's room to find anything in the room not bolted down was floating in the air half way between the ceiling and the floor even three adults were floating.

The first woman that Professor X or Charles Xavier noticed had a stick in her hand when he read her a tiny bit he found it to be a wand; she has brown hair flecked with bits of white, brown eyes, fair skin and a little on the short side. The second woman was tall, slender, and strong with bright blue eyes, long black hair flecked with bits of grey currently in a bun, and skin. The last person was a male and judging by the fact that his hair was completely white, he had to be fairly old. His white hair went down his back while his beard could be tucked into his belt, he has light blue eyes, fair skin, he is slender, and tall.

After noticing all of this he wheeled himself inside the room then asked, "Who might you be?"

The old man looked in the wheelchair bound man's way and replied, "I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of…"

"Albus, you know the secrecy laws," the woman beside Albus interrupted.

"I know Millicent but I don't think they are normal muggles, are you?" Dumbledore finished with a question.

"Why would you say that, Albus?" Millicent asked the headmaster of an unknown school, at least to the mutants.

"Because unless I'm much mistaken, the beautiful red head his Lily younger sister, Jean, and if that's the case then they are mutants, therefore, under England's wizarding law they are not human about two hundred years ago when the law was written, so we aren't breaking any secrecy laws, if they aren't considered human."

When he finished he looked over to see five angry potential mutants – with a wheelchair bound one has a look of concentration on his face, his eyes closed – so looking apologetic he stated, "Like I said my dears, that particular law was made roughly two hundred years ago, at a time where even a witch or wizard with a disability wouldn't be tolerated let alone a muggle – non magic people – who had powers that could exceed ours.

"Anyway as I was saying I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry, the lovely lady beside me is Millicent Bagnold, the current Minister of Magic, and Poppy Pomfrey, the Healer or Doctor at Hogwarts, now that I've introduced the three of us what about," before he could say anymore he as well as the two women and everything that was floating crashed to the tiled floor then after dusting himself off as if it happened every day he finished, "you."

Before anyone could answer Jean asked, "How's my nephew?"

"He's relaxed and resting. He was scared because he couldn't move his body and of the adults trying to help him, that's why he was broadcasting his distress.

"As for introductions my name is Charles Xavier Headmaster of Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, the woman that's heading toward Harry is Jean Summers, Harry's aunt, the man in ruby tented glasses is Scott Summers, then there's Logan, Rouge, and Ororo Monroe better known as Storm. We are mutants, but we are human as well," he paused for a moment then asked, "now that introductions are out of the way, do you know what's wrong with the child, Poppy, if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind." She stopped to take a breath like she was preparing for a long speech then continued, "His spinal cord has a half an inch gape along with steel plates where his vertebrate should be, he has an infection that has been there for a while I'm not sure why, but my guess is abuse in the very least neglect, he looks like a two years old, obvious third degree burning, broken leg in three places and collar bone, eternal bleeding that I don't think the doctors picked up on, cuts, and buries. Albus," she turned to the Headmaster, "if I take him to St. Mungo's the healers can heal everything but the spinal cord," then she turned to Jean and Harry and finished, "I'm afraid that not even magic can heal that."

"Where is St. Mungo's since it's obviously a hospital?" Storm asked speaking for the first time as she finally got over her shock of seeing Harry.

"It's in London Ma'am." Millicent stated.

"Can we go with you?" Rouge asked not wanting to interfere before.

Poppy and Dumbledore looked at Millicent who sighed and answered, "Yes you may just as long as you stay out of the healers way and follow my orders to get inside the hospital."

After Dumbledore and Millicent worked their magic and Poppy pulled out a stretcher out of her bag gently taking out the ventilator and putting a breath-for-me spell on him, all ten of them left the muggle hospital and the mutants were introduced to the world of magic.

**AN: i hope y'all like it also i might make it a slash with harry/draco paring so tell me what y'all think if y'all don't like it then it will be harry/ginny paring, if you want harry/draco ****it will be mpreg and will go after the war so that can happen**

**for those who don't know cussing means cursing **


End file.
